


Piss Buddies

by eekZlee



Series: Group chat adventures with Dave and friends [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice, Piss, alot of the text is just dave talking, dave wont stfu, john is totes gay hes just in denial, stfu dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekZlee/pseuds/eekZlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave refreshes johns memory of the piss buddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> yet another conversation (this time, in character) between me and one of my group members  
> basically john gave me aj a few months ago via rp and he joked abut it being piss and i told him a short tale of the piss buddies  
> one month later he gives me the grim reminder of the horror of piss in a bottle  
> so i give the long tale of the piss buddies

TG : john

TG : was that hesitation i heard

EB: no.

TG: this is piss aint it

EB: no i promise you that its not.

TG: john do you remember the tale of the piss buddies

EB: w-what??

TG: the last time you gave me aj

TG: i told you the tale of the piss buddies after you joked about pissing in my aj

EB: oh yeah.

EB: well the aj youre drinking is just regular apple juice.

TG: it all started one day when daniel was chillin in his crib

EB:…

TG: joe his best friend wanted to gift daniel with his favorite drink

TG: so he got all his other friends jaden, ross, ken, and Kenny

TG: his friends invited many others to make the glorious drink

TG: joe  told them hey this is the most sacred thing we must do for daniel

TG: for he is our best friend and hes so cool and im so gay for him but thats beside the point

TG: we must make this sacred drink

TG: and his friends said but joe

EB: wtf.

TG: how do we make it

TG: and joe thus said

TG: we cannot

TG: it is made of dragon tears and the sweetest beats of gods yet

TG: we cannot attain that because we are not gods yet

TG: so ross said very therapeutically and condescendingly because ross is a flighty fucking broad

TG: i have an idea

TG: then he said some really sciency shit and madeout with ken and then joe said

EB:….

TG: so youre telling me that we can make this drink if we piss in the sacred bottle

TG: and ross said yeah dude that’s what I said im fucking great dude do it

TG: so they pissed

TG: and gave the sacred bottle to daniel

TG: and he was so happy his tears started crying of joy

TG: joe sat on his lap and said

TG: baby

TG: this is the sacred drink for you

EB:……

TG: drink it and become my dom—I mean a god of the beats

TG: and he did

TG: but the bottle was not the sacred bottle they thought it to be

TG: so daniels heart shattered to pieces

TG: and everyone laughed at him

TG: and he cried for 1000 years

TG: the end

TG: that’s the tale of the piss buddies

EB:…..

EB: ……really dave?

TG: yes

TG: that is a true tale by the way

TG: daniel was a great man

TG: and he had the finest ass of them all

TG: 10/10 would bangarang  

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: john and i go to school together irl and he actually started giving aj every day for the past week or so


End file.
